Sleeping The Day Away
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Apparently Audrey has trouble sleeping and because of that she has permission to be late for class. However Jay has his own theory of why she sleeps in so much. - One Shot -


**Sleeping The Day Away**

Audrey left her dormitory. She made her way to class late as per usual. She had permission of course. She paused in the corridor when she sensed another presence besides her own. She cautiously looked to her left before looking to her right. She looked over her shoulder before finally slowly looking above her to see that dastardly thieving, villainous descendant Jay lounging on one of the ceiling support beams and she screamed in shock and he jolted awake,

"Whoa where's the fire princess?" he asked sleepily and she glared up at him,

"Believe me I'd rather a fire than you any day" she said angrily and he chuckled before laying his arm across his eyes so he could go back to sleep,

"Mal's the one you'll need to speak to about that I'm afraid" he said with teasing charm and she almost growled with frustration and stamped her foot slightly,

"That's not what I….. Urrrrrrr you're so annoying. Just….. Don't scare me again" she said firmly before turning to walk away but she heard him chuckle,

"Me?... Scare you? It was your horrifying scream that woke me princess" he argued and she turned back to him quickly with wide eyes,

"I only screamed because 'you' scared me!" she argued back and he lifted his arm before looking at her with a smirk,

"I was simply taking a nap. How could I possibly have scared you?" he asked and she glared angrily before folding her arms,

"Your mere presence scares me" she told him firmly and he simply chuckled, laying his arm back over his eyes and she growled once more,

"You should be in class anyway" she said firmly and she saw him smirk once again,

"So should you" he answered simply and she clenched her teeth in frustration,

"My schedule is none of your concern" she said trying to sound noble but he chuckled once more,

"You slept in late" he said simply and her eyes widened. How she wanted to strangle him right now,

"I'll have you know that I don't sleep very well so I have permission from the head mistress to sleep in for a few extra hours" she said in defence but he chuckled….. 'again'!,

"You're speaking to the master of lies princess and that….. was a lie" he said, removing his arm from over his eyes before jumping down off the beam and landed in front of her which made her jump back and he smirked,

"You don't have trouble sleeping. In fact you sleep quite well. I think you want to sleep in" he told her knowingly and she glared at him,

"Oh and why would that be?" she asked firmly and he shrugged his shoulders,

"Oh I don't know… Does the term beauty sleep ring any bells?" he asked teasingly and she simply stayed silent which made him smirk once more,

"You're trying to get in as much sleep as you can so you can become as beautiful as your mother" he said simply,

"And you think sleep is the answer because of her being known as the sleeping beauty" he finished and Audrey couldn't help but look down at the ground sadly and Jay smiled gently,

"You don't need sleep to be beautiful Audrey… You already are. Don't let some silly fairy tale or Prince Chad Charming pig head make you think any different" he said and she looked at him surprised and much to her surprise she actually smiled at him after a moment,

"Thank you" she said and he nodded with a charming smile,

"You're welcome princess" he said and she rolled her eyes amused,

"My name is Audrey" she corrected but his smile didn't change,

"I know….. Audrey is the only name I deem famous in this school" he said charmingly and she smiled with a slight blush before turning and walking away but he called after her,

"Hey Audrey!" he said and she turned slightly and he smirked before holding up a light sparkly pink music player with a plastic bright pink bow on the cover,

"Hope you don't mind if I borrow this I want to see what the royals are listening to lately" he said teasingly,

"Bye!" he finished quickly before jumping over the banister to his right and Audrey's eyes widened,

"You Thief!" she yelled before running to the banister, looking over the edge only to find that he had landed with ease and he smirked up at her,

"Me? Steal from you? Never princess. I like you far too much for that" he said with a teasing wink before blowing her a kiss and running off. Audrey couldn't help but role her eyes and smile with amusement.


End file.
